


Kasal

by amolegere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Some angst, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amolegere/pseuds/amolegere
Summary: A wedding takes place after the Blight is over





	Kasal

**Author's Note:**

> Kasal - Wedding
> 
> Based on something my friend sent me

Zevran absentmindedly played with the hem of his sleeve. Rhian would be coming any minute. Why was he nervous? He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and saw that it was Leliana’s. She gave him a small consoling smile. He nodded at her. She was right; he could do this. Suddenly, the doors at the back of the main hall opened.

There she finally was, and she was the most beautiful sight Zevran had ever laid his eyes on. He had seen the dress when it was finished, but it was different seeing it on Rhian. The baro’s wide flowing bell sleeves fell just short of her wrist, the translucent fabric giving the illusion of wings on Rhian’s arms. Her panuelo, made of the same off-white material as the baro, modestly covered her tan shoulders, neck, and back. It was fastened at the front with a golden brooch bearing the Fereldan crest. The saya was almost as wide as she was tall. She had chosen a dark blue fabric, in honor of the Grey Wardens. It was embroidered with a beautiful silver pattern with the thread shining whenever the light hit it.

Rhian had her black hair up in a bun, leaving only her bangs and small wisps of hair to frame her face. Attached to her bun was a cascading veil that widened as it trailed down her back to the floor. Zevran noticed that she had chosen not to have any makeup on. He figured that pissed off Eamon, who had suggested wearing at least something to make her tattoo less noticeable. Between the veil and the sleeves, Rhian looked like an angel. Zevran’s heart swelled at the sight of her.

As Rhian moved up the aisle toward Zevran, her dark eyes met his. It made his heart race. He gave her a small smile which she returned. When Rhian finally reached him, she discreetly squeezed his arm before making the last few strides to take her place next to Alistair.

Zevran had spent the last few days trying to prepare for this moment. He was quickly realizing nothing in the world could have helped. He reminded himself of what Rhian had told him. That the union would benefit so many people. Becoming queen meant she could actually make a difference, especially with the mages and the elves. This was a purely political wedding. It meant nothing more. She promised that it would change nothing between them.

As Rhian and Alistair finished saying their vows, Zevran braced himself. He was expecting a kiss but it doesn’t happen. Zevran hadn’t noticed that he was clenching his fist until Leliana grabbed his hand. When he released it, there were noticeable marks where his nails had dug in. Zevran noticed Rhian steal a quick glance at him as she made her way back down the aisle, arm in arm with Alistair.

Zevran found Rhian fairly easily at the reception. No one else would be shining so brightly in the room. He quickly made his way to her. Rhian excused herself from the crowd of nobles around her once she noticed him heading towards her.

“You look stunning, mi cielito,” Zevran said once they were face to face. Zevran brushed a stray hair off Rhian’s face, causing her to blush. He then took her hand and leaned in to give her a kiss. She immediately pulled away.

“Not here, Zev,” she said softly. “There are people here. And I just got married today. It wouldn’t be right to have them spreading gossip already.” Zevran nodded, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest.

Then it was time for the couple’s first dance. Rhian let go of Zevran’s hand. She and Alistair made their way to the dance floor. Zevran felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched Alistair place a hand on her waist. He knew he had nothing to worry about. Rhian’s feelings for Alistair were strictly platonic. In fact, she viewed him as a brother figure. But he couldn’t help it. As they danced, Zevran noticed something shiny on Rhian’s ear. It was the earring he gave her. His token of affection. She was still wearing it. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. It was such a small gesture, but it helped to put him at ease.

The reception lasted through the night. Most of the guests were now currently drunk. Alistair was with Leliana. They were trying to figure out who could throw a piece of bread the farthest and still land it in a wine goblet. As Zevran walked around, he spotted a doorway that led to a balcony garden that had a nice view of the Drakon River. He found Rhian there leaning against the railing. Zevran lightly bumped his shoulder against hers as he came up beside her.

Rhian smiled up at him. “I needed some air.”

“I figured,” Zevran replied. Rhian reached out for his hand and intertwined their fingers together. She leaned her cheek against his shoulder. Zevran looked around to make sure they were alone. “I thought you didn’t want anyone to see us?”

Rhian shrugged. “They’re all drunk. And this place is pretty secluded. We’d hear someone coming before they saw us.”

Zevran rested his head on hers. They stood there for a while, just enjoying the view and being near each other.

“Do you want to dance? The band is still playing.”

“Sure.”

Zevran led her to an open space. He put his hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. As they danced, they moved closer and closer. Eventually, Rhian’s arms were around his neck and he was hugging her waist. Their foreheads were touching. Rhian looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Before he knew it, Zevran had closed the distance between them and they were kissing.

“You’ve come a long way, amore,” Zevran said as he broke off the kiss. Rhian gave him a confused look. “When we first kissed, you held your lips tightly together. It was like kissing a statue. Now you’re like a pro, almost as good as I am!”

Rhian made an offended noise and pushed him on the shoulder. “Ass.”

Zevran chuckled. He pushed her hair behind her ear and lightly tugged on the earring he gave her. He was really glad she wore it today.

“We’ll be okay, right?” Rhian asked.

“Yes,” he replied. They had to be. Zevran lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, lightly tracing part of her tattoo with his thumb. She leaned her face into his hand.

“I love you, Zev.”

Zevran smiled at her. It still made his heart race when she said that. He leaned over and gave her a small, tender kiss. Then he put his arms around Rhian, cherishing the moments before they'd have to part again.

“Te amo.”


End file.
